


Вполне достойный выигрыш

by Tostermeister



Series: Royal affair [1]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister
Summary: Прежде чем убить Распутина, необходимо подготовить рабочий инструмент. Очень тщательно подготовить, особенно если твой инструмент - великий князь.





	Вполне достойный выигрыш

_Раз_  
Когда он проснулся, было пасмурно, и Мойка беспокойно горбилась в своем каменном ложе, но погода вскоре переменилась. Солнце пробежалось по клавишам окон доходного дома Лобановых, и уличный шум, и далекий, раздраженный трезвон конки сделались по-летнему громкими. Слуховое окно ванной выходило во двор; бреясь, Освальд жмурился от яркого света, отраженного вымытыми за ночь крышами. Голубь породы английский карьер, очередной беглец из импровизированной голубятни его соседа, ротмистра в отставке, важно прохаживался по подоконнику, цокая когтями. Ротмистр был одной из крошечных неудач японской кампании. С неполным комплектом конечностей его демобилизовали и отказали в повторной мобилизации два года назад. Изредка ротмистр кричал во сне: то ли молился, то командовал богу "на караул".   
После бритья Освальд всегда промокал лицо салфеткой, смоченной одеколоном, брал быструю ванну с холодной водой и докрасна растирался жестким полотенцем. Убедившись, что ногти его не нуждались ни в чистке, ни в шлифовке, он оделся, пригладил волосы, после чего, побарабанив в задумчивости пальцами по лакированной поверхности шифоньера, выбрал из десятка братски похожих друг на друга галстуков и нескольких пар запонок те, которые, как ему показалось, лучшим образом соответствовали впечатлению, что их не выбирали вовсе. Лорд Шрусбери, филантроп, с меткой подачи которого Освальд смог оплатить два года обучения в Оксфорде, любил замечать, что удача является видимым проявлением кропотливого уничтожения всякой возможности неудач. Он мог довести противника до белого каления, раз за разом проверяя, натянуты ли жилы, суха ли древесина остова, удобно ли сидит теннисный костюм, но в крике негодования с другой стороны сетки ("Папа, шевелись, наконец!") уже содержался зародыш победы в пяти сетах из пяти; ни одного шанса для баронета ― Сидни был красивым, но апатичным малым.   
Освальд поправил манжеты, сжал кисть в кулак, стискивая фантом обернутой шероховатым материалом ручки ракетки. Поезд прибудет в два часа дня, если ничто не помешает его продвижению.   
На завтрак он был приглашен в посольство. 

_Два_  
Бывший начальник кормил его сплетнями недельной свежести и стариковским прямолинейным брюзжанием. Впрочем, омлет был хорош. Покончив с ним, Освальд счел возможным попросить, по старой секретарской памяти, воспользоваться посольской линией. Конечно же, ее прослушивали так же, как и линию в доме на Мойке, однако уши были разные, и здешним, по-английски оттопыренным, можно было довериться как меньшему злу.   
― Прошу вас, ― Бьюкенен махнул рукой в сторону телефонного аппарата, ― в вашем полном распоряжении. Это меньшее из того, чем корона в моем скромном лице должна вас снабдить.  
Освальд поднял трубку и попросил соединить его с резиденцией в.к. Николая Михайловича. Бьюкенен сардонически хмыкнул: с его точки зрения, Михайловичи, донельзя дискредитировавшие себя еще с началом войны, были нерациональным вложением времени и сил.  
К аппарату подошел секретарь. Через треск помех и заглушенную далекой ладонью мембрану рожка Освальд услышал, как округляется и бархатится скучный секретарев голос на "Nico, darling". Бьюкенен не умел оценить той силы, которую оказывало на любое, пусть и самое тучное, тело приложение рычага узкого интереса.  
― Ну, кем же ты побалуешь меня на ужин?  
Так мог бы начать разговор Корнуэлльский великан из сказки. Освальд предпочитал видеть человека, с которым разговаривает, потому представил себе одуловатое лицо, хранящее следы былого изящества, с фотографической карточки, на исподе которой мелким, беспокойным почерком было бисерно приписано "Your old Bimbo". Великий князь состоял с ним в том маленьком заговоре, который в обществе именуют приятельством.   
― Беспокою вас, ваше императорское высочество, чтобы удостовериться, что наши планы в силе.  
― Более чем, мой мальчик, более чем! Я надеюсь, что у тебя получится пригласить самого желанного гостя. Я с легкостью обеспечил бы этот деликатес сам, но, как ты понимаешь, важно не спугнуть весь состав, и мне придется в какой-то степени сохранять инкогнито ― ты ведь понимаешь меня?  
― Полностью, ― Освальд поймал взгляд Бьюкенена и улыбнулся. Эту мысль, первоначально не вызвавшую согласия, Николай Михайлович переварил и благодарно присвоил. Иногда с ним было очень легко работать. ― Мы будем к восьми, если ничто не задержит моего спутника.  
― Уж постарайтесь, иначе жаркое остынет, и Василий мне этого не простит, ― хохотнул Николай Михайлович. Его повар был притчей во языцех всего Петрограда и хранил верность сюзерену. На ужины к Бимбо не опаздывали из гастрономических инстинктов.

 _Три_  
Часы на задании Городской думы отбили два удара. Освальд поджидал, пока седой еврей с моноклем, поджатым густой бровью, справится с поломкой в часовом механизме (время бежало слишком быстро ― что в России, что в Великобритании).   
По Пассажу фланировала чистая публика; впрочем, фасоны были все больше прошлогодними, лица истерлись, радости пообносились. Петроград на излете второго года войны стал реже улыбаться, чтобы не показывать черные беззубые провалы. Прошел мимо, помахивая тросточкой, полузнакомый щеголь, направляясь явно на верхнюю галерею. Там, в кафе у зимнего сада, перебивались по военному времени с хлеба на воду погрустневшие tante: как же теперь найти готового на снисхождение преображенца за два рубля? Приходилось пробавляться кем поплоше ― приказчиками, поэтами и гимназистами.   
― Готовы часики ваши, сударь, ― сказал еврей, и Освальд вспомнил, что щеголя звали Арсений Никитин, и был он конфидентом графа Зубова, следовательно, нежелательной персоной на soiree Феликса.  
Он расплатился, сверил время ― двенадцать минут третьего. Значит, вероятнее всего, поезд с особым вагоном двенадцать минут как прибыл на Царскосельский вокзал. Освальду было отчего-то неспокойно, и, обратившись к себе в поисках причины, он покачал головой, усмехнулся и продолжил неспешно прогуливаться по Пассажу, выглядывая знакомых. Встреча была назначена на четыре часа, оставалось еще изрядно времени; кстати было бы выпить с кем-нибудь чаю и послушать, как ругают генерала Иванова по следам утренней прессы.   
Явиться вовремя ― обоюдоострая вежливость, беспощадная к первому гостю на балу. Но он не мог запретить себе мысленно поддергивать ниточки, следующие от вокзала до дома на Фонтанке: сейчас проедет мимо Пяти углов, теперь завернет на Троицкую.

 _Четыре_  
― Ну и коего черта ты нанял мотор? Моя девочка все равно бессовестно застоялась, ей полезно быть на ходу, не тащились бы, собирая яйцами кочки.   
― Великокняжеские короны пойдут на пользу нашему секрету.   
― Твоя конспирация у меня уже в жопе по горло сидит, честно слово!  
Дмитрий пожал ему руку при встрече, и официальность жеста не обманула бы внимательного наблюдателя: он так по-мальчишески, дурашливо, заразительно ухмылялся, так очевидно подмигивал, так гримасничал, вздергивая в комическом страдании светлые брови, что даже самому далекому от подозрения человеку почудился бы заговор. Пожимал и сейчас, сидя в таксомоторе; шофер, рыжий детина (Стивенс, конечно, случайностей тут быть не должно - подъехал, когда Освальд взмахнул рукой, подзывая автомобиль), задернул шторку. Как тактично с его стороны.  
― Я с ума сойду, Оззи, ― напряженно заявил Дмитрий. ― Не дразни, ей-богу, опозорюсь, как гимназист.  
― My lad, ― сказал Освальд, наклоняясь к самому уху Дмитрия ― My gorgeous boy, have patience.  
Дмитрий вздернул подбородок и нахмурился, пытаясь, хоть и не слишком успешно, скрыть волнение. Освальд бил наверняка: за пунктирный срок их дружбы, приобретшей новые обертона близости, он успел хорошо выучить магнетическое действие балансировки между двумя языками. Любовный словарь великого князя, все больше русские полуоскорбительные прагматизмы и французские нежности, был пригоден для того, чтобы брать понравившуюся вещь нахальством или измором, но для того, чтобы позволить себе принять чужое властное внимание, Дмитрию необходимо было сменить декорации. В английском, как в маскарадном костюме, он был покоен и отзывчив.   
По холлу Астории Дмитрий прошел первым, сжимая в кулаке ключ от номера; Освальд задержался, попросил портье проверить, не поступало ли на его имя писем. Тот, от кого он ждал записки по поводу нынешнего вечера, бывал необязателен как в эпистолярном, так и во многих других жанрах, и его "Я буду писать каждый день" означало "Я пришлю телеграмму, когда мне будет так скучно, что я о тебе вспомню". Впрочем, все это было не важно. Он представил, как нагрелась сталь ключа в ладони Дмитрия, и с усилием выдохнул, выгоняя из груди тяжелый воздух. Нужно выждать несколько минут ― может быть, для трех-четырех скучливых господ, изучавших свежую прессу в лобби, слишком собранных для отдыхающих, слишком англосаксонских для Петрограда, их маленькая история и не секрет, но гостиница, но жильцы на других этажах, не выкупленных посольством, но, наконец, смутные правила приличия...   
Сейчас он раздевается. Освальд хорошо представлял себе, как это происходит: выворачивая рукава, цепляясь пуговицами и злосчастным Георгием за волосы, быстро, без какой-либо системы, с раздраженным чертыханием, как мальчишка на пляже, мечтающий поскорее с головой нырнуть в воду. Он нагибается, чтобы стащить сапоги; вдоль позвоночника розовая, выпуклая полоска шрама, по которой Освальд проведет языком, и Дмитрий вздрогнет. На языке соль ― задело шрапнелью на фронте, стыдобища, только царапина ― а приятеля в двух шагах насмерть.  
Скейл, разговаривающий с маленьким, рябым инженером, который был завербован и перешел в штат в самом начале войны, многозначительно смотрел сквозь Освальда.   
Приличия? Освальд не вспоминает о них, когда почти бегом поднимается на третий этаж. 

_Пять_  
He gives himself up completely, takes whatever he is expected to take unconditionally, arches back to find his perfect angle, whimpers and whispers and shivers ― his boy, his sweet dear boy, pushes backward almost on the edge of pain, faster, even faster, as if he is being chased, and then again they are in the line of fire, and they're both shot dead, as dead as Dmirtry's brother-officers, smell of rotten corpses filling his stories told in a high voice ― he will join them, oh he will, he's sure he'd be dead by the end of the next month, shush, you silly thing, you're immortal, just like any other faun of your appolonian kind, and they cuddle in silence, on the unnumbered hill of mutual half-trust. 

_Шесть_  
― Не хочу никуда идти, ― замычал в подушку Дмитрий, повел плечами, как пес, на холку которому села муха, ― Не пойду. Не выгонишь же ты гостя, ты, овсяная каша?  
― Это обидно, ваше императорское высочество, ― Освальд провел по трогательно розовому исподу его ступни ногтем. Месть удалась.  
― Ещё и к дяде Бимбо на заклание! Что я ради тебя претерпеваю, жестокосердный ты человек? Дядя Бимбо и заговор ― это все равно что балерины и невинность, удается сохранить либо одно, либо другое. Кому в голову пришла мощная мысль подключить нашего молчуна к секретам страшнее того, что в каждой жопе есть ды...  
― Там будет еще один человек. Точнее, еще два, с одним я тебя познакомлю. И я буду благодарен тебе, если ты возобновишь свое знакомство с другим.  
― О ком ты? ― Дмитрий нахмурился, не желая понимать очевидное.  
― Ты знаешь, о ком я. Прошу тебя, это всего лишь...  
― Нет.  
― Это нужно для дела.  
― Нет, ― Дмитрий повернулся к нему спиной, сел и принялся искать рубашку в складках простыни. ― Третий и последний раз нет, и все. Я туда не еду. Я тысячу раз говорил тебе, что с ним покончено. Я не скажу ему ни слова, ты слышишь? Это было бы хуже, чем унижение, и даже ради тебя ― никогда, не пытайся заставить меня.  
― Do me a favour, love, ― он нагнулся, поцеловал Дмитрия в затылок, коснулся губами края покрасневшего уха, ― You won't speak to him. He'll do the talking, for he has so many things to make excuses of. Just let him apologize, and then you are free to go.  
― Нет, я не позволю ему облегчить совесть, ― ответил Дмитрий, но по его тону Освальд понял, что дело выиграно: он придет, он выслушает Феликса, может быть, даже заговорит первым, и, конечно же, не заметит, как окажется на самом тонком из крючков в княжеском диетическом арсенале, в руках Феликса, в постели Феликса, в сердце Феликса, бесконечно далеко от него самого, и дело выиграно, и Скейл будет доволен, и ловушка для темных сил подготовлена со всем изяществом невмешательства.  
На долю секунды ему становится горько, но все успевает пройти, пока он застегивает запонки.


End file.
